A Silent Goodbye
by greysanatomy4life
Summary: Because Addison shouldn't be dependent on a man, this is how 3.21 should have ended. 3.21 Desire, reworked. What if Addison moved to Los Angeles, without Alex? Do they have a future? Hmm.. maybe?
1. Silent Goodbye

**A/N**: This story deals strictly with the ending of 3.21 "Desire". If Shonda wants to break them up, then this is how it should have been because Addison is not a woman who depends on a man and yet, that is what she has become. So I made her kick ass Addison from Season 1 and 2 instead of sad Addison from Season 3. Also a part 2 might come. It would be set in the future and it would be Addex, because I have ideas. This is my first fic, I think it's pretty good, but please comment construtive criticism in a must! Don't the characters, but if I had the chance, I would definitely steal them.

* * *

After talking with Callie she knew. She couldn't be with Mark, she couldn't be happy with Mark, because… he wasn't Alex Karev. Alex was the guy who barbeque's and teaches kids to play catch, she knew this. It was one of the many reasons she fell for him, but it took proding from Callie to make her realize the significance of her feelings. She made her move right there in the hall way. She wasn't sure what it was, whether it was her realization from that morning, or his care and sensitivity with Ava that afternoon, or hell, maybe she was just horny, but they consumated their feelings for one another, or at least what she assumed were mutal feelings, later that day, and she was still riding high when she saw him in the lobby.

"Hey"

"Oh.. hey…"

he quickly looked back down at his text book, clearly engrossed in the reading

"Thought you might could use a drink, you want to meet me at Joe's?"

"um.. I'm really under with this test.. soo.."

"Oh, well I took this test once upon a time. Maybe we could go back to my hotel… I could quiz you"

She said this suggestively, He felt like he needed to set her straight.

"Listen, this isn't… you're not my girlfriend."

He knew what she said about him. She thought he was the guy who would barbeque in the backyard and teach their kids to play catch. Well quite frankly, this scared the hell out of him. He liked Addison, he really did. He liked her as more than a friend, contrary to what he told her in the supply closet a 2months ago; he wouldn't have slept with her if he didn't. Actually, if he'd taken a half second to consider it, he might have realized that he loved her. The little things about her were what really got him. The woman had more facial expressions than anyone he'd ever met, but her smile had always taken his breath away. It didn't matter if it was the half grin, or her lips pursed together or the "I'm trying really hard to be mad at you, but its not working so I'm making this face" smile, he always melted. His favorite though, it wasn't a smile. It was the way she looked at him when she thought he wasn't paying attention; it was during those moments he knew how she felt about him. When she watched him, her eyes bore through him, she was taking it all in. He knew what she was seeing, she was seeing everything in him, everything he had, his "greatness" as she would call it. That was why he loved her. He loved her and yet he knew he wasn't what she wanted. He wasn't the barbeque and catch guy, someday, but not yet. He knew if he started something with her, it would end with her disappointment because right now he couldn't be that guy. He loved her enough to tell her "no" now, to save her from hurt later.

"What..?"

"Today was great, its just, I'm busy and stuff"

Woah… did he just deny her, again! First, she had no idea where he got this "girlfriend" idea and second, she was Addison Montgomery. The sexy red head with a hot body, a great job and enough money to last a life time. Men did not deny her, and certainly not twice.

"Um.. excuse me?"

"Look, I'm just… I can't not now. I can't be your boyfriend."

She sensed the disdain in his voice when he used the words boyfriend and girlfriend. Heartbroken she replied...

"I didn't ask you to be"

"What"

"I don't know where you got the idea that I wanted you to be my "boyfriend"" _she said this with all the sacrasm in the world_. "because I never said anything about that. I asked you if you wanted to get a drink. You said "no" because you need to study. Since I've taken that test before, I offered to help you study, because I understand that that is you focus right now. So however you interperted my offers, well that's up to you, but I did not mean to imply that I wanted you to be my boyfriend."

"Oh… sorry"

"No, Dr. Karev, really its fine. I'll just go now, goodnight"

And with that she walked out the front doors of Seattle Grace hospital. As she left she turned around, as though to take in the beauty of the hospital at night. A silent goodbye.

* * *

Constructive criticism, much appreciated. Thanks! 


	2. Long time no see

A/N: This is chapt. 2. I orginially had ch.2 being the same ol' Addison Alex cliche type good bye. I couldn't quite write it the way I wanted so it got scraped. You all know what happend though, Alex hurt her so she left, not that complicated. I'm looking at maybe 2 more chapters. I don't know. Anyways, read this and if there's something you do like, tell me and if there's something that's stupid or unecessary or dumb or bad or you just don't like this, then please please tell me. If you have any suggestions please tell me. Be super harsh, critical. I just want to know what will make it better. Thanks GA4LIFE

* * *

It had been four years and eight months since she'd left Seattle. She'd moved to Santa Monica when a friend from medical school called and asked if she might be interested in working for him at UCLA Children's hospital; Neonatology department head, how could she refuse? She needed to get away from Seattle, she needed a life change, so she went. She had since however, fallen in love with California. She had friends and some family and she enjoyed her job, and that was all she really needed... right?

"Morning Anita, how are you?

"Oh, Dr. Montgomery, I am superb. It's Monday, and the sun is shining, it's going to be a wonderful day. And you my dear?"

Anita was Addison's secretary. She was nearly seventy years old, but still as good as ever. She was a hard worker and Addison really liked her. Her optimism always gave Addison a little boost, when starting the day.

"Oh, Anita, I'm doing fine, same old same old. Your positive outlook always brightens up my day though." Addison smiled at her genuinely. "Okay though, it is a Monday so... that means...?"

"I thought you'd never ask. You have a surgery scheduled for 9am and then the rest of your day is clear, because you have to do the interviews for the new attending that you're supposed to be hiring"

"Oh!... Anita you're right, I completely forgot about that. I'm filling in for Linda today and I completely forgot."

"Yes, Dr. Strong won't be back until Wednesday, so she asked if you would mind interviewing the final three candidates for her this afternoon. Do you need me to get their files for you? Or maybe just a list of names?"

It was getting late and Addison was doing Grand rounds today, she didn't really have time to bother with names or files.

Looking at her watch... "Umm.. no, no Anita don't worry about it. I think I've got the list of names somewhere, if nothing else I'll just be surprised"

And surprised she would be. Anita just shook her head. If only Addison looked at that list of names...

_

* * *

3:30 pm_

"Dr. Richards, thank you again for coming by. You should be receiving a call within the next few days, notifying you of a decision. Thanks"

She'd finished with #2 thirty minutes early. The guy didn't have a chance and she didn't see any reason in wasting his time or hers. She sighed... one more to go. Briefly, she flipped through the file. He looked good; certainly better than the other two. She pressed the intercom button. "Anita could you please sent #3 in".

Through the paper thin walls she heard Anita say "Sir, you can go in now". And then... she heard a voice. "Um yeah, okay thanks." It was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She flipped through the file once more. "Great recs, thrice published, keynote speaker at a national conference" hmm... "a name might be nice" she thought... and then she saw it. She now knew why that voice sounded so familiar. Visions of times and places long ago flashed through her head. A hospital, rainy days, a bar that she frequented; people that she knew, but had tried hard to forget about. It all came flooding back to her as she looked up she saw the owner of that voice; the voice that had brought back all the memories; the pain and hurt, and a little bit of happiness when she really thought about it. He walked in and she was now sure, the owner of the voice was indeed Alex Karev. He stopped, he took her in for a second, and then his expression changed, you would have thought he'd seen a ghost.

"HEY!" he said, too quickly, too loudly and to breathy. "Good afternoon! I'm Dr. Alex Karev, nice to meet you!" again said, too quickly, loudly and breathy. She realized he was in a state of mild shock, but still, he needed to work on his interviewing skills... She smiled...

"Dr. Karev. It's been a long time."

* * *

Review, be super harsh critical!! 


	3. Old Friends

A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter. Its been sitting on my computer for a week or so, because I wasn't sure what was going to follow it. I don't like posting until I have the following chapter written because it allows for some editing if needed. Oh well... If you have any ideas about what should come next, email me and I'll let you know what I've decided to do and credit you. Criticism is always welcome!!

_

* * *

Dr. Karev... Its been a long time..._

after a few moments of awkward silence, Addison decided she should speak.

"You know, you didn't need to introduce yourself. Remember, we did work together..."

"Uh yeah, I know.. its just, I had this whole thing planned out, and then I walk in and see you, and... everything went out the window"

"Well, I can't say I expected to see you either... Alex"

She emphasized his name, she wasn't exactly sure why except that she liked being able to call him that without fear of judgment.

"Alex...? What, we do first names now?"

"Well, I figured that since we no longer work together, at least not yet. I'm no longer your "superior". We can just be old friends. Old friends call each other by their first names, right...Alex?"

"Right Addison."

He smiled, he liked saying her name, he liked the way it felt. It felt comfortable, it felt right.

"So um... about this interview?"

"Yeah, the interview. I'm sorry Alex, but we can't do this today. It wouldn't be fair, we have too much history, I'd be biased."

"No, don't be sorry. You were always professional, almost to a fault. It's something I've always admired about you"

This was true. The woman could be kind of skittish sometimes, but under pressure; she transformed into this surgical robot, a robot who was 110 professional at all times. It impressed him then and it still did.

Addison let out a nervous breath, "... thanks... But um anyways, I'll talk to Linda, and then well schedule you an appointment for Wednesday morning; ... and I'll have Anita call you to confirm. So it should work out just fine"

"Linda...?"

"Oh yes, of course. Dr. Strong, Linda Strong. She's our Chief of Surgery. She was doing all the interviewing, but a surgical conference caught her at the last minute. So here I am.."

"OH..." he breathed an incredible sigh of relief

"You're not Dr. Strong"

"No...?" She wasn't sure where he was going with this... "Still the same ol' Addison Montgomery"

He was definitely relieved

"That's good, I mean well its not good, but..."

"Spit it out Karev"

It was funny because he wasn't even sure why he was concerned about this. He hadn't seen her in years and it hadn't bothered him. So why was he just now concerned about this, he didn't have any reason to be.

"Okay, See, when I got the letter requesting an interview, it said to make an appointment with a "Dr. Strong", it didn't give a first name though. So when I walked in here and saw you, I assumed you were Dr. Strong. Which meant that you changed your name, which meant that...you..."

"Which meant that I got married" She finished for him She chuckled... "No, I'm just filling in. No marriage proposals for me.." She lifted up her left hand offering it to him... "sadly... no"

It was sad, but it was the truth. She'd come to California looking for perspective, but more than that, she was looking for a life change. It had yet to work out for her though, and so, she had resigned herself to the fact that she was destined to become and old spinster, with lots of cats and a medical degree.

"Okay, well it was really great to see you Addison. So I maybe I'll see you on Wednesday when I'm here for my "make up" interview. "

They both stood up, he to leave, she to protest.

"Wait, Alex..."

oh crap... what had she gotten herself into..

"Um... would you want to maybe get a drink later? Old friends catching up? I mean I wouldn't want you to be all alone here for another two days"

He looked at her, he could look at her all day long. She was still at gorgeous as ever. He hair was still a deep red color. Her blue eyes were still clear as day, and they still sparkled with that same incredible intensity. Maybe it was being away from her for five years or maybe she was just that beautiful, but what ever it was; at that very moment, every memory and feeling he'd ever had for her came rushing back. It was a whirl wind of emotion that he only wished he didn't know about.

"Yeah, a drink would be nice..."

_

* * *

__Later that night_

"Alex, you are going to love this place"

"Oh yeah..?"

"Yeah. It reminds me of Joe's only it has a dance floor"

"A dance floor" he said incredulously

"Yeah.."

"Well I'm not dancing"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Oh, you'll get a few drinks in you and suddenly dancing with me will look irresistible"

I don't need a few drinks to make you look irresistible he thought to himself. Saying she looked incredible would have been the understatement of the year, but there was no other way to explain it. Suffice it to say Alex couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

They walked inside, it wasn't excessively crowded. It was after 8 on a Monday, so the only people still left were the happy hour, after work stragglers. Alex ran his hand slowly down her back, as it landed just below her waist. He stood behind her as she led the way.

His touch gave her chills. "Oh, god. It's been five years and he still has this affect on me. Part of me hopes he doesn't get the job, because I'm not sure how much of this I can take." "Oh shut up Addison," she chided herself. "You know that you want to work with him, if for no other reason than he's one of the best. You are the best, you deserve to work with the best." Still, for some reason the words "_what might have been" _continued to flash through her mind.


	4. I Can Try and Pretend

**A/N:** I'm not sure how good this chapter really is.. comment if you like it. **If you think it sucks, then it is your duty to comment**. I stole this plot line right out of the Notebook, so nobody sue, because the only thing I own in this is Kate Lancaster. You follow? ph.. and sry that updates seem to take forever. The ideas don't just flow, plot bunnies like Kate invade everyonce it a while, but mostly its harder than I could have imagined.

* * *

"Addison! Addison Montgomery you stop right there!" an unwavering voice called out.

Addison just smiled. She could hear Dr. Naomi Bennett coming from a mile away. She was the only woman with a shoe collection that could possibly rival Addison's.

"hey..." Addison replied, less than enthused.

" Addie, I haven't talked to you in like... um two weeks. So... you wanna tell me why or do I need to start asking the nurses?

Addison laughed at this. Naomi was her best friend, ever since Medical school. They'd met at Columbia, along with Derek Mark and Sam. Quite a crew they had back then...

"Oh you know.. I've been busy and stuff.."

"... and stuff..? Um.. no.. sweet heart that's not how this works." Naomi's tone changed, with a concerned look on her face, she tried again " Addie you've been hiding out for the past two weeks, I'm not a mind reader... what's going on?"

"Naomi would figure it out soon enough, might as well tell her" Addison thought

"Yeah.. you're right, sorry. I've just been thinking about stuff... and things... and two weeks ago, I just... I just had a blast from the past, and it knocked me off, you know. So.."

"So... what kind of blast from the past?"

Addison had a far away look in her eyes when she replied...

"Alex..."

"Alex...?"

"Alex... the intern..."

"Oh... Alex..." Naomi understood now. She knew the story. She knew who he was, and what he signified...

"Yeah..."

"Well... what was he doing here? Did he come to see you?"

Addison figured she'd start at the beginning

"He's not an intern anymore. It's been 5 years, he's looking for a job and our wonderful work place here in southern California offered him an interview. He had no idea I was here, and I had no idea he was coming, and I was supposed to interview him, so you could say I was a little shell-shocked when he strolled in. Basically, he was here for 3 days, and... we spent a lot of time together... so.. Addison didn't know what to think. Everything she'd felt in the last two weeks had been suppressed and now it was surfacing. On the verge of tears "...I don't know what the hell is going on, Naomi... I don't have a damn clue."

" Addie, it'll be okay..." Naomi hugged her friend; it was at that point that Addison broke down.

"He... he still... everything I ever felt. It all came rushing back and I don't know why. I don't know why!"

"Addison, shh... it's okay. It's okay to still have feelings, it's not as though you ever had any closure. It'll work out."

Addison shot up at this...

"It's not okay. It's not okay that five years ago I fell in love with my student! It's not okay that five years later I still haven't gotten over him!! Nothing about this is "okay"!! Nothing!"

"You know what Addie, you can yell at me all day, but it's not going to change anything. He's not your student anymore, he's just a man. And it is okay. It's okay to still love him.."

Rather sheepishly she replied... "I don't love him..."

Naomi shook her head. It was going to be a very long night.

_

* * *

__Back in Seattle..._

Alex unlocked the door and threw his stuff down. God was he pissed, and he had no idea why. He'd been mad... ever since he'd boarded that plane... "Forget it, I don't give a damn. Whatever..."

He went to check his messages...

_"Hey! Hope you're enjoying LA, wish I was there with you. Love you, miss you. I'll probably be at work, when you get back, but call me because I want to see you later. Love you babe"_

Ahem...Kate...

"Shit Kate"... "Love you babe??"... "Shit Kate"

Enter Kate Lancaster, Alex's, for lack of a better word... ermm... Girlfriend. He didn't actually consider her is girlfriend though. She said she loved him... but he wasn't sure she really did. They... comforted each other. She was who he called after a hard day, some one to share a bed with so that you wouldn't have to be alone. He wasn't using her, it was an understood thing. They'd met at Joe's.. "figures" he thought. Figures that his f-ed up relationship would begin at a bar. She'd been sitting there by herself, basically drinking the pain away. She'd lost her fiancé, he wasn't looking for anything but a one night stand, so it just happened. It happened again a few weeks later, and then again, and again. That's how "it" started,, completely by accident. So now, here he was... with Kate. One year with Kate.

_The following afternoon_

Kate answered the door. Her hair was still wet and she lacked make-up, but it didn't matter because she still looked incredible. She was about 5'7 with long auburn hair, that flowed a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep green, there was no denying that she was attractive.

"Hey babe" she leaned in and kissed him

"Hey"

"I missed you"

"Yeah, it was weird, not having you there..."

"So... how was it? Did you like it? Is it a good hospital? A good job?"

Wow... she was really excited about this. To answer her question, yeah, he loved it. But if he said that, then she would ask why? And then he would have to either make something up, or tell her about Addison, neither of which he was prepared to do...

"Oh.. it was nice, relaxing"

"But the job? Do you think you'll take it? Was it better than Seattle?"

"Um...yeah, I'm not sure...so..." He was about a mile and a half away from convincing...

"Alex... what are you not telling me"

She could read him like a book, she knew him. She loved him.. at least she thought she did... After a year, if you weren't in love, was it just a waste of time? She hoped not, but she also knew that he wasn't exactly committed to the relationship. He never cheated on her, but he was never emotionally there. She thought she might know why; he'd spoken about her before. He'd never actually told her the story though, she'd had to hear it from Izzie Stevens. God bless that woman and her meddling. Without her, she and Alex wouldn't still be together.

Alex didn't speak..

"Alex, what happened down there? Just tell me..." "If you cheated or something, I won't be mad."... "I'll be hurt, but I want you to be able to tell me these things... so we can work it out... like adults."

"I didn't cheat on you... "

He didn't know what to tell her, and the fact that she thought he cheated, that bothered him. He would never ever do that to her, never...

"Um.. remember Addison..."

She knew it... "Not that I've ever met her, but yeah... I know about her"

"Addison lives in Santa Monica now. She.. she's an attending at Children's, and I.. and there she was. Sitting in the conference room, waiting to interview me. "

Once he got those first few words out, everything seemed to flow easier. Maybe he'd been feeling guilty, but suddenly, he just felt compelled to let everything out.

"I hadn't seen her in five years. She'd left without so much as a 'goodbye'. It brought back a lot of memories..."

She knew it.. it was a woman's intuition or something, but she had known from the second he'd walked in. Something was different, and it didn't take much for her to figure it out.

"Alex... I know about her. I 'know' know about her. Izzie... she told me."

"Izzie...?

"Alex, I asked her. She didn't want to tell me, but I asked her. I wanted to know why you were so closed off all the time, and I didn't figure you would exactly offer up that kind of information... so I asked Izzie."

"oh..."

He'd had no idea she knew about Addison. He should have known that after a year she would eventually find out, but for some reason he'd just been blind to it.

"Alex I... can I meet her?... I want to meet her."

"hmm.. what?"

"I'm with you for a year, and I still can't compete with the woman who you never even dated. The woman who you slept with once, the woman who left without saying goodbye. I've given you everything, and I still can't compete. I want to meet the woman who stole your heart, and then never gave it back. Can I meet her? Will you let me?

He didn't understand, but he guessed he owed her that much. She was right. He'd never had anything with Addison except 10 mins in an on-call room and enough meaningful glances to last a life time. Kate though... Kate had given him everything. She'd always been there and yet he couldn't do the same...

"Okay..."

"Okay?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

**Comment, and please be harsh. It makes me better... hopefully..!!**


	5. Hey stranger

A/N : Took a long time... I know. This chapter is actually only half of what it should be, the other half is coming.. I think. I didn't get to read and revise in the way I would have liked, so bear with me. But if you have any comments, suggestions, criticism, anything!! **Comment please!!!**

* * *

Ugh, she woke up. She wasn't entirely sure why she felt so awful. She remembered crying, and she remembered Naomi being there with her, but nothing past that. As she sat up however, the nausea that overcame her was a vehement reminder of exactly what kinds of activities she'd engaged in the previous evening. Drinking, lots of drinking. Two bottles of wine, the majority of which had been consumed by Addsion seeing as how Naomi had chauffeured her home later that evening.

Addison was the archetypal Surgeon. It was a demanding job and the long hours took their toll. If she'd had an okay day, a glass of wine took the edge off. If she'd had a rough day, a bottle of wine took the edge off. Although it wasn't something she was particularly proud of either, she did what worked. The alcohol helped, and who was she to question its effectiveness? Right now however, she needed coffee.

On a good day she was twenty minutes from the hospital. It wasn't New York and it certainly wasn't Seattle; the Archfield had been a half-block away, it was that convenient. LA however provided her with only a 3-block trek to the neighborhood Starbucks, which she considered a pretty good deal.

"Dr. Montgomery! Usual?"

Jenny was working this morning. Jenny was a Medical student at UCLA and had a real knack for Pediatrics. Addison had developed something of a motherly attitude towards the young girl after having her on a rotation early in the fall.

"Jenny, yes thank you." "But lets make it a double this time, I'm nursing a hangover"

"Of course" she nodded with a knowing smile. "...and that'll be $4.15"

"Okay" she said, "and I think I've got the $.15..."

A stranger from behind spoke up

"Actually, let me get that" he laid a $5 on the counter

The man may have been a stranger to Jenny, but he was no stranger to Addison.

She turned around "Alex Karev, long time no see"

He wrapped his arm around her

"I didn't know you frequented Los Angeles area coffee shops"

"Well, since I'm going to be living here, I figured I'd better find a good place to buy my life blood"

She turned to him and stared

"Living here?"'

"As in I took the job. A generous offer I might add..."

She smiled at this

"Okay, So welcome to Los Angeles then. When do you start?"

"Two weeks. I've actually been flying back and forth getting everything set up. Mostly house shopping stuff. I'm headed back to Seattle for the last time tomorrow and then I'm here for good."

"Wow, well say 'Hi' to Seattle for me."

He paused, looking thoughtfully at her

"Say it yourself."

"Excuse me?" She was a little taken back by this. It wasn't like him to be rude to her... well, actually it was, but whatever.

"Come back with me. Everyone's getting together at Meredith's house. Its like a going away barbeque. You should come."

He was serious about her coming, she however was having serious doubts

"Alex, I, I can't. I have work and..."

"And what Addi? It's been five years, a lot's changed. Come back and visit. It's just a going away thing at Meredith's not like I'm asking you to take a week long Seattle vacation."

"And Derek's..."

"What?"

"Meredith and Derek's. They got married, remember?"

"I remember that you weren't there."

She hadn't gone. Watching her husband, ex or otherwise, marry another woman just wasn't very high on Addison Montgomery's very long to-do list.

"I'm sorry, but watching my ex-husband marry another woman... not so high on my priorities list. So sorry if I disappointed you." He was upsetting her, it was like she couldn't control herself.

"You were missed"

"By Who!" she spat

"By ME!" he thundered back

It was true, he'd longed to see her, so when she hadn't shown up, to say he was disappointed would have been and understatement.

"I wanted to see you and when you didn't show up..." he sighed

"You could have just called..."

What! He couldn't believe she'd actually just said that. As though he'd known where she was all along and had just chosen to ignore her.

"Addison!! I didn't know where the hell you were! You left without saying goodbye, remember? Because its pretty clearly etched in my mind!"

They were still at Starbucks, no longer standing in line, they were in a booth, not that the booth was sound proof. Their screaming match could be heard from outside. For the first time in Addison's life though, she couldn't care less what people thought. She was too focused on her anger towards the man sitting in front of her.

"You wanna know what I remember Alex? I remember five years ago when you used me! I thought we had something, I stupidly thought I was more than just some "chick you did". But you had a crush on some patient and you slept with me to get over it. So that's what I remember Alex. You want to know why I didn't say goodbye... that's why..."

He was staring at the ground again. It's was his thing, it was what he did when he was ashamed or embarrassed. Addison had her quirky facial expressions, and he had his ground staring...

"Addison, I loved you."

His tone was even, possibly emotionless. His frankness stunned her

"Oh... well... you could have saved a lot of time and trouble if you'd just told me that then" If he could be matter-of-fact, then so could she.

"Yeah... I know that now."

She smiled

"You know, we should probably apologize to all these people. First, they probably didn't care to listen to all our dirty laundry. Second, I'm concerned that they might call the cops..."

He just laughed. Her ability to make light of such a serious situation comforted him. He didn't like fighting with her, he never had, but it was how they communicated. They screamed and yelled, but it was okay, because it worked for them.

"So does this mean you'll come with me?"

"If you don't think it'll be weird... then yeah, I'll come.

**

* * *

Comment please!!**


End file.
